farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Greenny/Ways to lose FV cash
FV cash is the most controversial thing in Farmville. It’s very hard to get (leveling up or some quests) and exclusive items usually cost FV cash. Despite this there are several ways you can lose you FV cash. 1st way is visiting neighbors that have withered crops. If you do not watching when you closing windows from previous friend you can be charged 5 FV cash. Because of huge similarity with FREE unwither you can make mistake. Complaining to Zynga Support can help you to get back you cash. 2nd way is if you have withered crops. When you start to plow you will be asked to use cash to restore plants. Maybe they will ask you that few times so be careful! 3rd way is mystery darts. They become generous and gave us few free. Now they stop that but asking message is very similar! It happened to me 1 time. Complaining to Zynga Support can help you to get back you cash, and I even kept animal. 4th way is instant grow from crops, trees and animals. This is the most dangerous thing because you must to do on the farm. Every time when I moved screen to go on other side of farm I get asked to apply instant grow. It becomes very annoying. Same thing is if tree is not ready. Animals were better with this but since introduction calves transformation into adults with cash it become the most dangerous. Every time you click on calf you will get Grow Up! option. 5th way is that you choose wrong option in buildings that contain tree (orchards) or animals (pens, stable, nursery barn…). Orchards also asking you to upgrade them with 30 FV cash. This happens even when you're visiting friends! 6th way is when you go on friends farm everything that toy can see is start to acting like on Model Farm. If you click to harvest tree/animal you will get a window with a price in cash so be careful when you closing it up or you can buy something! 7th '''way is animal breeding paterns. When you breed pigs or sheeps you have an option to guarantee patern if male animal have patern. when you choose animals to breed box for patern will be comfirmed for short time while you pass with mouse over it. If you check it you can to undo it before you press breed. '''8th way is going on new farm earlier. With English Countryside it was clearly separated. With Lighthouse Cove they after notification asked you to pay 55 FV cash to go 1 week before others. Even if you cancel it you was still able to do it from market. Same thing is with Winter Wonderland farm. On side of your farms you have banner for new farm. When you press it you will bw asked to buy ticke to early access. You can press cancel and skip it. In market you will have picrure with image of new farm at last window of start screen. When you press it you will bw charged 55 FV cash without asking!!! You can not cancel it!!! If anyone know some other way feel free to leave a comment. I will update blog if I remember something else. Category:Blog posts